


Buck’s COVID crush

by Paddy_2020



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Oblivious 118
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020
Summary: Sooo, last night when Buck’s mystery COVID crush was mentioned, I got the idea that it could be Eddie (at least in my fantasy world) and that he is hiding his crush’s identity because he doesn’t want them to be split up at work - so here is my idea for how the remainder of the story could go.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 305





	Buck’s COVID crush

“Buck’s onto his COVID crush again” Chimney was saying mischievously as he spoke to Maddie during his morning FaceTime call.

”What’s your secret man. Getting a girlfriend during a pandemic - just how” Albert replied, impressed

”We’re not like that, we just talk...”

”For end. Seriously Buck, I could hear you speaking to her for three hours last night before bed”

”So? Would you rather I engaged in half an hour of phone sex or something, rather than a longer phone call with someone who I care for very deeply?”

“Good point, keep doing what you’re doing” Chim replied, a look of mock disgust across his face.

”I’m going to the shower. We leave for our shifts in half an hour!”

”Buuuck” Chim whined - he really was hating the punishing routine Buck stuck too day in day out, always arriving for shift half an hour early. Little did he know that Buck wanted to arrive early so he could see Eddie (aka his COVID crush) before shift started and they had to be professional.

”Morning Eds”

“Buck, Chim” Eddie said with a nod and a wink directed at the younger man

“Missed you...” Buck panted as Eddie trailed kisses down his throat inside the supply closet where they had snuck away to no more than five minutes after ditching Chim

”Missed you too. We both have”

“Love you... hnnng” Buck moaned as Eddie nipped at his collarbone “Don’t leave a mark, Chimney’s kinda onto us”

”What do you mean?”

”He hears me talking to you at night and if he sees me with a fucking hickey on my neck, then he’s obviously going to put two and two together and realise it’s someone in the station and seeing that I’m quite obviously not Hen’s type, or Bobby’s for that matter you are the only person it could be. Anyway - I think there’s some sort of rule against ravishing in the workplace”

”Hasn’t stopped you before” Eddie growled, though he did lay off on the nipping

”Can’t wait for this to be over and to move in.... do this every night”

”Neither can I...”

”BUCKLEY! DIAZ! Where are you?!”

“Well, do this again tomorrow? Same time same place?”

”You know we will” Eddie chuckled, before walking out of the supply closet. Buck waiting a few seconds before doing the same.

**At the emergency later that day**

...”At least it’s not a tsunami” Eddie said, trying to ease the tension Buck always felt about large bodies of water

”Too soon Eds, too soon”

”Sorry babe”

”Don’t babe me, hunny bunny”

”Oh I see where this is going carino”

Just before Buck could come up with a witty retort, the doors of the lift opened on the floor directly below the roof, so Buck just replied “Let’s do this firefighter Diaz, and we’ll finish what you started later”

”Okay Firefighter Buckley. You going down or am I?”

”I’ll give you a rest today old man. You can operate the winch”

”Careful or a knot might slip” Eddie joked, helping get Buck into his harness

”Right, I’m good to go Eds” Buck said as they walked towards the edge of the building. If he had seen or heard the news helicopter flying overhead, then he wouldn’t have done what he did next, but alas he didn’t hear it, so he turned round and gave Eddie a light peck on the lips before the other man walked back a bit to operate the winch.

**Simultaneously at the call centre:**

“Maddie, just to let you know - the 118 are responding and it looks like it’s Buck who’s about to abseil down, so maybe don’t look until he’s done?”

”Nonsense - he knows what he’s doing” Maddie said, keeping her eyes fixed on the TV screen. Gasping when she saw the kiss. “I didn’t imagine that, did I?”

”Imagine what?” Josh replied

”Did Buck just kiss another firefighter before going over the edge?”

“Yeah, maybe she’s his COVID crush that Chim keeps talking about” May replied, confused by Maddie’s confusion.

”No, he works with Eddie - they always do rope rescues together. NO WAY, EDDIE’S THE COVID CRUSH!”

”Haha Mads, guess who’s week it is in the betting pool” Josh singsonged, looking gleeful at the chance of winning the prize, which ran into a couple of hundred dollars as they just restarted it every time the boys didn’t get together.

”Yeah yeah, well I have the fortnight before you and that looked like a familiar kiss - not a ‘we’ve only just got together and can’t keep our hands off each other’ kiss”

“PDA at work though?”

”You know how affectionate Buck is, PDA or no PDA I’m sticking to my thoughts”

”Agree to disagree” Josh said, offering Maddie his hand

”Social Distance Josh! But deal. I still can’t believe he didn’t tell me - Chimney is going to be on snooping duty tonight”

”Oh yeah, he still hasn’t gone home”

”Tell me about it - he’s gone all protective father on me, seriously he’s slept on a couch for the last two months because he doesn’t want to give me COVID and then I come into work here with all of you and could get it just as easily!”

“Well, maybe not just as easily” Josh said, trying to calm her

”Sorry, pregnancy hormones are a bitch”

**Later that day:**

“Hey mads, what’s so important?”

”I need you do to me a favour when Buck’s in the shower”

”Uhh, okay?”

”Go into his phone and tell me what the messages from Eddie are like - I’ve got a hunch on who the COVID crush is and I want to confirm it”

”It’s not Eddie - they’re the same oblivious pining idiots as always”

”Well, I’m like 90% sure I saw them kiss before Buck abseiled down to that bus today, so humour me”

”Seriously? Okay, I am definitely looking now”

“Have you read the messages yet?”

”Yeah, none from Eddie, but there is a mysterious Edith Zida saved in his contacts who is sending some pretty interesting stuff...”

”He seriously thinks going for the female version of Eddie and switching up the letters of his last name is enough for us to not guess?”

”I know... Shit! He’s getting out of the shower, I can hear him”

”Quick hide his phone”

**Next week:**

“Ughhh” Eddie moaned, as Buck slammed him against the truck, kissing him open mouthed and roughly.

”Missed this, don’t let Chris catch the flu and have to stay off school ever again. You hear me?”

”I’ll try, but kid germs are merciless” the other man replied, smartly

“Well, you know what’s also merciless? One horny Evan Buckley”

”I’ve noticed, trust me” Eddie deadpanned. Little did the two men realise that whilst they were getting reacquainted, Chim was going through Eddie’s phone looking for incriminating evidence, in the form of horny messages from one Evan Buckley.

**That night:**

“You won’t believe this Mads, guess what Buck’s saved into Eddie’s phone as?”

”What?”

“Evian Jennings”

“You sure it’s him?”

”Well the messages match the ones on your brother’s phone and the name fits, so yeah”

”How are they both so smart and yet so dumb simultaneously?”

“I ask myself that every day - when I figure it out I’ll come back to you”

**1 month later:**

“Chim, did you see Buck and Eddie at that accident today?”

“No?”

”They were holding hands”

”Hen, I’m pretty sure they’re together”

”What happened to miss COVID crush?”

”I think Eddie is miss COVID crush, I think they lived together during The first lockdown like you and I did. Only one thing led to another and suddenly they ended up liking being so domestic and decided to have a go at being boyfriends”

“Why?”

“On their phones they’re messaging each other as Edith Zida and Evian Jennings”

Hen doubled over laughing when he said it and found she couldn’t stop. Even when Bobby came over

”What’s going on here?”

“Buck and Eddie are together and really crap at hiding it” she giggled

”This is the first I’ve heard of it”

“I’d say as soon as social distancing is relaxed Buck’ll be moving in” Chim responded

”I’d best get the paperwork ready then”

**Three months later**

*Knock Knock*

”Cap can we speak to you for a minute” Eddie said, as he and Buck walked into the office

Bobby just gave them a knowing smile, producing two stacks of papers from his desk drawer.

”How. The. Fuck. Did. You. Know”

“We’ve known for about four months, ever since you two kissed before that rope rescue. It was caught and played live on the news”

”Well, now it’s official - Buck’s moving in with me, and we couldn’t be happier”

”Awwww, you really do make a cute couple” Hen said from the door where she and Chim were standing

“Anyway, exactly when did you get together?”

”March?”

”Shit! Athena won”

”What’s this?” Eddie asked

”Our bet on when you two would get together!”

”Well what can I say. Athena always knows best” Buck replied, before kissing Eddie on the cheek. 


End file.
